


Waking Up in a Foxhole

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Foxhole Fluff, M/M, its the small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: If Bastogne has a silver lining, it`s waking up next to George Luz.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Waking Up in a Foxhole

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

Toye woke up to almost complete silence, save for the slow steady breath of a still sleeping Luz. He slowly picked his head up from where it rested on top of Luz`s and took a moment to take in his surroundings. 

It was beyond a doubt the coldest it had been since they arrived in Bastogne. He guessed that was why he heard no movement from his fellow Easy Company members. Nobody was eager to leave the relative warmth of their foxholes and blankets. 

He glanced down at the still sleeping Luz. Luz`s legs overlapped his own and his fingers were curled tightly in to the front of Toye’s jacket. Toye slid his fingers under Luz`s chin and gently tilted Luz`s face up to his own, brushing his thumb across Luz`s bottom lip. Luz slowly blinked awake, scrunching his face in slight irritation at his precious sleep being disturbed. Toye pressed a soft kiss against his lips and Luz`s frown immediately quirked up into a grin.

Toye leaned his forehead against Luz`s, a small smile on his own face.

“Morning Georgie.” Toye’s words were barely a whisper.

“Mornin’.” Luz`s greeting matched the softness of Toye’s. 

They both knew they had to be as quiet as they could given how easily sound carried in these frozen woods. 

Toye nuzzled his face against Luz`s neck, gently kissing his throat. A contented sigh escaped Luz.

And for a brief happy moment the world shrank to just the two of them and Toye couldn’t help but think that if Bastogne had any silver lining at all it was this; an excuse to be so very close to George Luz.


End file.
